Along with the development of the display technology, higher display quality is demanded. Visual enjoyment may be provided in a better manner through brilliant colors, so currently more and more driver integrated circuit (ICs) of liquid crystal displays are provide an image color enhancement function, so as to improve the display quality.
However, in the related art, during the image color enhancement, the power consumption of the display device may increase significantly.